Special Delivery
Special Delivery is the twentieth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot The episode starts with Ben at his house when the doorbell rings. He opens the door to find Thunderpig, who claims that Ben ate his father. Thunderpig throws his energy mace at Ben, but he missed. Ben quickly transforms into Echo Echo and defeats him by using a sound shield and a sound burst, but wrecks Mr. Baumann's car in the process. After Echo Echo transforms back to Ben, Mr. Baumann gets angry and remembers the times that Ben has destroyed his property. A flashback appears to when Ben was 5 1/2 years old. Ben introduces himself to Mr. Baumann and tries to help him dry his car by using his magnifying glass to find the trace of water on the car. Suddenly, the sun's rays hits Ben's magnifying glass and causes Mr. Baumann's car to catch on fire. Mr. Baumann gets angry, with Ben getting scared and runs back to his house as the car burns in flames. Another flashback goes to when Ben was 11 years old. Mr. Baumann was about to make deliveries using his truck, until he sees Ben running up to battle Dr. Animo and his mutant mosquito. Ben remarks about the fact that Dr. Animo only brought one mutant mosquito and transforms into Way Big. Way Big picks up Mr. Baumann's delivery truck and hits Dr. Animo with it, and throws it at the Mutant Mosquito as well. It then proceeds to fly out of orbit into space. Mr. Baumann gets angry and starts yelling at Ben for throwing his delivery truck into space. Way Big hears the yelling and starts running away. Another flashback appears to when Ben was 15 years old. Ben is chasing a DNAlien. He transforms into Big Chill and freezes the DNAlien, along with Mr. Baumann's car. After Big Chill transforms back to Ben, he snatches Mr. Baumann's coffee and pours it on the frozen car. The ice (along with the car) breaks in half. Mr. Baumann gets angry and Ben runs away. The flashbacks end and Mr. Baumann makes Ben deliver packages to the citizens of Undertown without using the Omnitrix as a punishment. After delivering some of them, he goes to a bar. He gives the bartender a package, but Corvo, who is in the bar panics and runs out, taking a package from Ben instead of his own bag. At an auction, Psyphon auctions Fistina. Then he auctions a dwarf star in a package that Corvo gave him. But, inside was a goldfish. Corvo accidentally swapped the dwarf star with the goldfish. Zombozo, Fistrick, and Trumbipulor unite to get the dwarf star. Ben transforms into Armodrillo and chases them off. After Armodrillo transforms back to Ben, he is attacked by Seebik and some Kraaho, but he transforms into AmpFibian and defeats and chases them off. After AmpFibian transforms back to Ben, he later arrives in a junkyard, where he is attacked by Psyphon, Fistina, Seebik, the Vreedle Brothers, Trumbipulor, Fistrick, Zombozo, Vulkanus, and Sunder. He transforms into Humungousaur to stop them from getting the dwarf star. He defeats all of them, but Psyphon absorbs the power of the dwarf star. Humungousaur can't defeat him, so he transforms back to Ben and transforms into Toepick. He opens the vent on his head, revealing his hideous face and scaring Psyphon into surrendering. After Toepick transforms back to Ben, he finishes the deliveries, and Mr. Baumann's car is fixed. But, five years ago, Ben as Way Big threw one of Mr. Baumann's trucks into space to stop Dr. Animo's mutant mosquito. It falls back into orbit (when Ben threw Sunder's glider into space and knocks the truck back into orbit) and wrecks Mr. Baumann's house. He gets angry, but Ben runs away. The episode ends with Mr. Baumann sitting on his recliner in the rain. Major Events *Vulkanus, Gorvan, Darkstar, Raff, Sevenseven, a DNAlien (Human type), Techadon Weapon Master Number 13, Nyancy Chan, and 5 and 15-year-old Ben make their Omniverse debuts. *Exo-Skull and Billy Alien make their Main Timeline debuts. *Toepick makes his debut. *11 year old Way Big makes his flashback Omniverse debut. *15 year old Big Chill makes his flashback ''Omniverse ''debut. Omnitrix Alien Debuts *Toepick (first appearance) Characters *Ben Tennyson (5, 11, 15, and 16 years old) *Mr. Baumann *Pakmar *Billy Alien (first re-appearance; cameo) *Cow Alien (cameo) *Chicken Alien (cameo) *Rad Dudesman (cameo) *Pink-Worst (cameo) *ML-E's Mother (cameo) Villains *Psyphon *Zombozo *Fistrick *Trumbipulor *Kraaho **Seebik **Loovis Slerdlerk (first appearance) *Fistina *Tummyhead *Vulkanus (first re-appearance) *Vreedle Brothers *Sunder *Corvo *Thunderpig *Dr. Animo (flashback) *DNAlien (first re-appearance of Human type; flashback) Cameo Villains *Dr. Psychobos *Gorvan (first appearance) *Argit *Solid Plugg *Bubble Helmet *Raff (first re-appearance) *Exo-Skull (first re-appearance) *Michael Morningstar (first re-appearance) *Sevenseven (first re-appearance) *Captain Kork *Inspector 13 (first re-appearance) *Piscciss Volann Prisoner (first re-appearance) *Mutant Mosquito (first appearance) *Nyancy Chan (first appearance) *Pickaxe Aliens *Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk *Unidentified Psyphon Thug Aliens Used By 16 year old Ben *Echo Echo *Armodrillo *AmpFibian *Humungousaur *Toepick (debut) By 15 year old Ben *Big Chill By 11 year old Ben *Way Big (First re-appearance in flashback) Naming and Translations Errors No omnitrix on the wrist.png|Ben not wearing Omnitrix on his wrist Specialdeliveryskyerror3.png|When Ben first picks up the truck, the sky is yellow. Specialdeliveryskyerror2.png|As soon Ben hits Dr. Animo with the very same truck, the sky is now blue. *When 15 year old Ben transforms into Big Chill, his Omnitrix makes the sound/noise that usually comes from his current Omnitrix instead of the prototype Omnitrix's sound. *When Way Big knocks Dr. Animo with a truck the sky's color is different. *After Mr. Baumann puts on Ben's hat, and the screen pans out, Ben's Omnitrix is not there. *Thunderpig's symbol on his belt was not there in one scene. *Humungousaur had inverse colors on his Omnitrix symbol. *Ben's ten symbol on his shirt was black instead of white while he was chasing the Kraaho. *When Ben transfromed into Armodrillo his eyes were yellow. Trivia *Mr. Baumann's hatred for Ben is similar to Dennis the Menace, the comic strip in which Dennis ruins Mr. Wilson's life all the time. *It is shown the dislike between Ben and Mr. Baumann is mutual--while Mr. Baumann hates Ben for receiving property damage, even from unprovoked alien attacks, Ben hates Mr. Baumann for blaming him for damage that is either mostly not his fault or unintentional. Ben even states that Mr. Baumann "has issues". *Thunderpig made a reference to the Cartoon ThunderCats, when Lion-O Yells "Thunder...Thunder...ThunderCats! HO!" *At the beginning of the auction scene, Zombozo can be heard making a "Your Mom Joke" about Vilgax's mother. See Also */Gallery/ */Transcript/ Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes aired out of Production Order